The present disclosure relates to a toner container in which a rotational member is provided.
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral or a printer for electrophotographically forming an image on a print sheet is installed with a developing device. Developer including toner is stored inside the developing device. The developing device, by using toner in the developer, develops an electrostatic latent image that is formed on an image-carrying member such as a photoconductor drum. The amount of toner inside of the developing device decreases when the developing is performed. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus includes a toner container in which toner is stored, and the toner container is configured to replenish toner to the developing device. In addition, the toner container is removably attached to the image forming apparatus. When all of the toner inside the toner container is depleted, the toner container is replaced with a new toner container that is full of toner.
The toner container includes, on its inside, a rotational member for stirring toner. The rotational member includes a rotational shaft body, and a stirring member attached to the rotational shaft body. The rotational shaft body is rotatably supported inside the toner container. The stirring member is a film member formed by a resin film or the like, and extends in a direction perpendicular to that of the rotational shaft body. When the rotational shaft body is rotated, the stirring member rotates in the same direction as the rotational shaft body. With this configuration, toner inside the toner container is stirred by the stirring member.